Mal entendido
by Danny097
Summary: Un pequeño mal entendido entre Nanoha y Fate, y de paso las locuras de Hayate. Onee-shot


Esta es una adaptación que espero sea de su agrado, es un pequeño Onee-shot, en el que he modificado lo principal para ambientarlo al mundo de MSLN.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así como el fic que originalmente es de **Alex Zoldyeck****.**

"**Mal entendido" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ya te has decidido…

-Ya te has decidido…

Hayate y Fate tomaban él te en el departamento que se le fue asignado en la sección seis a esta última, llevaban un buen rato en silencio y si no fuera porque a Hayate le molestaban tanto los silencios este se extendería hasta la noche.

Fate se movía constantemente, pero tenía la vista gacha todo el tiempo, a Hayate ya le empezaba a calar esta situación.

-Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo- dijo Hayate que estaba tomando el teléfono que estaba en la mesa y comenzaba a teclear el numero- hola Nanoha-chan, solo hablaba para decirte que…- Fate le arrebato el teléfono

-¡Déjate de tonterías Hayate!- Fate tomo el teléfono y lo lanzo lejos de donde se encontraban, no le importaba que se rompiera, no sería el primer teléfono en sufrir su ira.

-¡Díselo de una buena vez!- dijo Hayate y golpeo la mesa para enfatizar su oración.

-¡Eso intento!- Fate hizo lo mismo, se quedaron viendo frente a frente por unos minutos hasta que fue de nuevo Fate quien bajo la mirada.

-Tal vez si lo ensayamos otra vez…- dijo Hayate un poco avergonzada, lo que hacía por ayudar a la densa de su amiga en algo tan sencillo.

-…está bien, pero no te rías que me desconcentras- Hayate asintió y se quedó lo más seria posible, pero al momento en el que Fate abriera la boca, comenzó a reírse- ¡Hayate!

-Perdón Fate-chan Jajajaja pero es que tu cara jajajajja- Fate se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba y se le fue encima a su amiga, comenzaron a luchar en todo el departamento hasta dejarlo desordenado… más desordenado de lo que ya estaba.

Fate tomo el control de Hayate, le costó trabajo pues la castaña era fuerte pero ya la tenía entre sus piernas, tomo sus manos y las sujeto con fuerza en el piso, Fate se le acerco a la cara.

-¡Ahora ya no tienes opción y vas a escuchar mi declaración y me tomaras enserio y me darás una respuesta y más vale que sea buena!- dijo Fate casi al borde de la locura, antes de "declararse" no noto que los ojos de Hayate miraban hacia la entrada del departamento y que Hayate sudaba y temblaba… como si se muriera de miedo.

-Nyahahaha- aunque la risa era en un principio agradable, en estos momentos se tornaba bastante demoniaca- Fate-chan, esa no es la forma de declararse a una chica- al escuchar Fate aquello, empezó a sudar frio y es que estaba muerta del miedo, no por nada a su novia la conocían como _El Demonio Blanco-_ y menos cuando todavía eres MI chica- Nanoha en verdad daba miedo

-Espera un momento Nanoha… no… no es lo que parece… Hayate…- Fate se levantó rápidamente mientras Hayate salía corriendo a la puerta y a una dirección lo bastante razonable donde no le llegara un _Starlight Breaker_ de la pelirroja- ¡No corras cobarde!

-Perdón Fate-chan, pero tengo una cita con Carim…- Hayate salió corriendo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, no se sentía muy a gusto dejando a su amiga con Nanoha en fase de _Demonio Blanco, _pero es que realmente daba miedo y como Coronel tendría que activar las alarmas de precaución para la sección seis.

.

.

.

Ya en su oficina no tuvo piedad al asustar a su personal.

_-A todas las unidades, esto no es una alarma REPITO ¡ESTO NO ES UNA ALARMA! Pero manténganse en zona segura, el Demonio Blanco esta al asecho REPITO ¡EL DEMONIO BLANCO ESTA AL ASECHO!_

El caos no tardo en desenfrenarse en toda la sección seis y todo el personal fue a refugiarse a la _"Zona segura"_ de cuartel.

.

.

.

Regresando con Nanoha alias "_El Demonio Blanco"_ y Fate.

-Tonta Hayate- murmuro muy quedo Fate después de escuchar la alerta de su _"amiga"_

-Parece que Hayate-chan se fue sin escuchar tu declaración Fate-chan…- aunque la situación es si era graciosa, por dicha alarma, Nanoha ni se inmutó y la aludida sintió ese "Fate-chan" atravesar su alama como un filoso cuchillo, quería correr pero los ojos de Nanoha la tenían atrapada, ahora sentía lo que las ratas sentían enfrente de una serpiente.

-Na-Nanoha espera… yo- Nanoha dio un paso, pero se tropezó con el teléfono que momentos atrás había lanzado Fate y rompió contacto visual, el cual aprovecho la rubia para salir corriendo hacia la habitación, esperando que todavía estuviera ahí esa maldita cosa.

-Nyahaha…-sin excepción, la risa sonaba muy demoniaca y hacía temblar por completo a Fate de miedo- Fate-chan ¿Qué era lo que Hayate-chan quería decirme?... ¡Que ahora te ibas a acostar con ella!- Fate trabo la puerta de su habitación (_aquí hay puerta, no jodan) _y comenzó como loca a buscar algo, estaba muy nerviosa- ¡Que ahora ella te haría gemir de placer!

Raising Heart en forma de hacha atravesó la puerta, Fate volteo a verla y siguió con una búsqueda ahora más desenfrenada, hurgo por todos los bolsillos de sus pantalones y no lo encontró, tiro el contenido de todos sus cajones pero tampoco estaba ahí, el tiempo se le acababa Nanoha no dejaba de gritarle y peor aún, no dejaba de darle hachazos a la puerta, no tardaría en romperla y el siguiente hachazo seria ella, pero Fate era consiente de algo y eso era que de haber querido, Nanoha ya hubiera acabado con ella y el miserable mundo. Siguió esta vez con la cama, la revolvió las de lo que ya estaba pero tampoco estaba ahí, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, se agarró el cabello en frustración y comenzó a ver hacia todos lados.

-Fate-chan no te escondas, dime porque me engañaste con ella, acaso ¿¡No lo hago lo suficientemente bien!? ¿¡Ya no soy la mujer que se llevó tu corazón!? ¿O es que Hayate las tiene más grandes que yo?... eso es… ¡Te gustan las tías de pechos grandes! ¿¡Que mis pechos no son suficientemente grandes!?- Fate se reiría si no fuera por los hachazos que destruían su puerta que era la única barrera que la protegía de una Nanoha despechada y totalmente fuera de sí en fase _"Demonio Blanco"_.

Siguió moviendo cielo y tierra en la habitación que compartía con Nanoha pero no lo hallaba, dio un suspiro de resignación para después sentarse en su cama ya dispuesta a lo que venía, volteo a su mesita de noche y ahí estaba, se golpeó muy fuertemente la frente y exclamo un gran "idiota".

-¿¡Eso es lo que piensas que soy!? ¡Tú idiota personal! ¿¡Y Hayate es… tu zorra!?- Fate quería llorar, tomo la caja de la mesita de noche y corrió hacia la puerta, que de una patada cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo en el que Fate se ponía en cuclillas, Nanoha alzo las manos con Raising Heart en ellas, Fate cerró los ojos para evitar ser neutralizada e inmovilizada por la mirada de demonio que le regalaba su novia y dijo:

-¡Nanoha Takamachi, te casarías conmigo!- un silencio avasallador invadió el lugar, ninguna se movió parecía como si sus cerebros no captaran lo que sucedía, tenía las manos sosteniendo la cajita roja con un aniño adentro, la sostenía tan fuerte que comenzó a crujir y de un momento a otro se partió. Fue cuando Fate abrió los ojos y vio volar el pequeño anillo por los aires y a Nanoha tomarlo en su mano.

-Entonces…- Nanoha no la dejo terminar, pues le planto tremendo beso que provoco que se fueran de espaladas, sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar en boca de Fate, mientras las manos de Nanoha ya exploraban la entrepierna de la rubia y así paso la noche…

Ya era de madrugada, Fate estaba abrazando el cuerpo de su novia quien mantenía la cabeza recargada en su pecho y volteo hacia la puerta o lo que quedaba de la puerta, suspiro, mañana tendría que comprar otra nueva y luego vio a su chica, quien jugaba ya recargada en un brazo con su cabellera rubia.

-Si quiero- Fate parpadeo, de que hablaba su novia- Con gusto seré tu esposa Fate T. Harlaown- y con otro beso sellaron su compromiso, Fate pensó "Hayete tenía razón, no era tan difícil… solo necesitaba la motivación correcta."

.

.

.

Mientras tanto regresamos con la sección seis y la Coronel Hayate Yagami.

-Comandante Yagami- llamo una muchacha de cabellera violeta y larga

-Ah, Subaru ¿Qué sucede?- le respondió esta echa bolita en una esquena de la zona segura del cuartel.

-Ya tiene más de tres horas que la alarma fue activada y no se escucha ninguna explosión, me preguntaba si ¿Ya podemos salir?

-Mi inocente Subaru, después de que el alarma es activada el sistema de seguridad está en automático y no nos dejara salir en las próximas ocho horas- después de aquella respuesta volvió a su posición fetal y es que se estaba muriendo de hambre y lloraba por no poder llegar a su cita con Carim.

-¡QUE COSA DICES HAYATE!- la sección seis no lo tomo de la mejor forma.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_N/A: _¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Verán, es mi primer NanoFate y es una adaptación, pero tengo más historias en mi perfil y bueno… dejen un comentario igual.


End file.
